A roar of delight
by Fleur-de-lys de Gondelaurier
Summary: 1998. La guerre est finie. Le monde sorcier est détruit et attend sa reconstruction. Une rentrée à Poudlard, une huitième année, semble accompagnée de nombreux enjeux.


_Hey j'ai passé ces quatre dernières heures en état quasi-léthargique donc voici cette fanfiction sur la reconstruction de Poudlard après la Bataille de 1998, centré sur Seamus et Dean (couple), Pansy, Neville, plein d'autres personnages secondaires, etc; pour l'attention je suppose. J'espère que vous aimerez._

**Disclaimer : **_Cette fanfiction va aborder des sujets comme les maladies mentales, en particulier l'anxiété et les PTSD, l'usage de médicaments, les hôpitaux, l'alcool, etc._

* * *

Il se surprit avec un sourire à se reconnaître dans le dédale de sentiers, tournant aux coins des couloirs qu'il avait emprunté durant six longues années, s'arrêtant parfois face à un mur, à une armure particulière ces tapisseries et ces pans de bois qui lui rappelaient les soirées dans la salle commune, les après-midi à la Bibliothèque, les banquets de début d'année, les devoirs de métamorphose, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les matchs de Quidditch. Un bout de mur éreinté qui lui rappelait Peeves et sa fâcheuse habitude à lancer des objets un peu partout dans les couloirs le côté d'une tapisserie qui avait légèrement prit feu par accident et qui lui rappelait Seamus et sa tendance à faire brûler tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

En parcourant ces couloirs pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait des décennies, Dean voyait toutes ses craintes, toutes ses inquiétudes et pensées de la veille s'évaporer au profit de ces milliers de souvenirs qui paraissaient ressurgir Hermione, l'aidant avec son devoir de potions Harry et Ron, le soir, dans la salle commune, avec un reste de confiseries venant tout droit de chez Honeydukes Neville, les matinées passées dans la serre Hannah, les parties de cartes explosives Padma et Parvati et les soirées en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il se rappelait Seamus, aussi. Seamus surtout.

Et c'était la première fois depuis des mois que les souvenirs de ces murs réduits en poussière de ces marches brisées en morceaux et répandues dans les cours étaient chassés de sa mémoire, car pour la première fois depuis des mois, Dean se retrouvait à prendre la direction de la Grande Salle pour la chose qui lui paraissait la plus naturelle du monde : prendre son petit-déjeuner à la table de Gryffondor, entouré de ses amis.

C'est ainsi qu'il poussa les lourdes portes de chêne qu'il avait prit l'habitude de franchir au cours des années précédentes, et que ce même charivari sonore le hululement des hiboux, les discussions menées à voix haute, les exclamations, les murmures, les rires, les cris qui l'avait accueilli chaque jour ou presque depuis ses onze ans ne retentisse à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

Et le visage radieux de Parvati, qui se tourna vers lui alors qu'elle était la première à l'apercevoir, fit émerger sur son visage un sourire qu'il n'aurait jamais cru retrouver.

-Dean ! s'écria-t-elle.

Et, alors qu'il voyait les visages se tourner vers lui le sourire chaleureux d'Hannah qui naissait sur un visage depuis longtemps marqué par l'anxiété de la guerre, l'éveil implanté dans le regard et le visage de Padma malgré sa fatigue constante, et, surtout, le visage balafré de cicatrices de Neville tandis que celui-ci s'élançait vers lui, son visage dessinant un sourire s'étant fait plus grand au fil du temps Dean était enfin heureux.

-Je suis ravi de te voir, vieux, s'exclama Neville en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Vous vous êtes déjà vu hier, fit Padma, son intonation indiquant qu'elle avait dit ça comme une blague, mais qu'elle-même parut trouver ça peu adapté.

Là, Dean balaya la salle du regard, s'arrêta enfin, prit son souffle, alors qu'il avait suivi Neville jusqu'à la table qu'ils avaient occupé les années précédentes..

-C'est...

-Vide, compléta Neville, son sourire n'ayant à peine quitté ses lèvres.

Il le comprenait, Neville. Dean avait beau avoir passé... des mois, à fuir et à se cacher ce n'était sûrement pas la même chose que d'être resté pendant neuf mois dans ce château, voir ses amis se faire torturer pour des raisons parfois imaginaires, sans savoir où se trouvaient ceux qui n'étaient pas avec eux, sans savoir comment ils se portaient. Dean savait ça, en partie car Seamus le lui avait raconté.

-C'est normal, émergea alors la voix douce d'Hannah, face à Neville, ses cheveux blonds attachés un peu négligemment en deux tresses. Les autres élèves n'arriveront que demain. Aujourd'hui, c'est... ceux qui voulaient revenir.

Comment oublier ça. La Grande Salle paraissait quasi-déserte, perdait presque tous ses éclats, sans tous ses élèves réunis sous son toit. Bien sûr, Dean savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais ici sa promotion au grand complet. En sachant ça, en sachant que certaines personnes qu'il avait connu entre ces quatre murs, qui avaient son âge, même – parfois plus jeune, peut-être – n'emprunteraient plus ces mêmes murs comme il les avait vu faire en sachant ça, Dean comprenait que certains ne reviendraient pas, parmi ceux qui le pouvaient. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous affronter ça. Dean comprenait. C'était sûrement un choix plus sage, après tout ce qui s'était passé ici.

Dean était heureux que Seamus ne soit pas de retour cette année.

Un peu plus loin, il pouvait entendre les voix de Megan Jones et de Justin Finch-Fletchey, à ce qui restait de la table des Poufsouffle. Et puis un groupe de Serdaigle, pas loin des amis de Padma. Quelques élèves plus jeunes, des sixième année, parfois arborant les mêmes cicatrices que Neville, ou que Parvati, sur ses hanches (elle avait été touché aux hanches, Parvati). Et puis l'ouverture, encore, des portes de chêne de la Grande Salle, fit cesser chaque bruit, chaque éclat de discussion, et Dean suivit le mouvement général, tournant ses yeux vers les nouveaux venus.

-Est-ce qu'on devrait leur faire confiance ? entendit-il Parvati susurrer à Hannah dans le silence qui était tombé sur la salle.

Arborant avec ce qui semblait être une sorte de gêne le blason vert et argenté de la maison Serpentard, Dean vit se profiler sous le toit aux teintes claires de la Grande Salle Théodore Nott tous les regards semblaient s'être tournés vers eux, et alors qu'il ne cessait d'avancer vers la table, vide, de sa maison, il se retourna, et saisit Blaise Zabini, qui l'accompagnait, par le bras celui-ci parut s'être cloué au sol, toisant en retour les personnes qui le dévisageaient.

-Au moins ils ne sont pas avec ce fils de botruc de Draco Malefoy, souffla la voix de Neville avec un air de mépris.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui. 'Fils de botruc' devait être, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, la plus grosse injure que Neville n'ait jamais prononcé.

-Draco Malefoy ? répéta-t-il.

-Pas entendu parler depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, répondit alors Neville en haussant les épaules, sans défroncer ses sourcils, sans quitter des yeux les deux garçons, seuls occupants de la table de Serpentard. Aucune idée d'où il se trouve sûrement à se cacher avec sa famille.

-Ils ne pourront pas se cacher longtemps, lorsque les procès auront commencé, fit Padma sur un air dédaigneux.

Mais Dean n'écoutait plus. Il avait détourné les yeux de la table. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu, qu'il avait entendu même le nom ou la voix de Draco Malefoy, c'était dans la cave du manoir où il avait passé toutes ses longues semaines et... Dean ressentit pour la centième fois depuis qu'il avait perdu le compte son estomac se serrer, la Grande Salle disparaître sous ses yeux. Il n'entendait plus rien, le bourdonnement assourdissait ses oreilles, sa tête, ses pensées, tandis qu'il voyait les murs du château s'étirer, se distordre, sous ses yeux.

Il perdait le fil.

-Hé, Dean.

Il se retourna brusquement, alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de se noyer. Il faisait noir autour de lui, les murs, les visages se dérobaient face à ses yeux.

-Dean, ça va, fit la voix, terre-à-terre, de Padma. Tu es dans la Grande Salle. Tout va bien.

Son visage apparut sous ses yeux ses yeux bruns qui se plongeaient dans les siens, son air inquiet. Dean voyait ses lèvres s'agiter, sans qu'un seul son ne lui parvienne. Enfin, il parvint à secouer sa tête, et il put la regarder. Face à eux, Hannah avait déjà plongé sa main dans son sac, le remuant en un bruit de bouteilles de verre qui s'entrechoquaient. Neville posa sa main sur son épaule, le regard rivé vers Dean, et elle s'immobilisa, le bras dans son sac. Enfin, ses yeux clairs se dirigèrent à leur tour vers Dean.

-Ça va ? s'empressa de demander Parvati.

-Oui, bien sûr, tenta de les rassurer Dean, avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Leur regard s'était tourné vers lui Neville qui, malgré ses cicatrices, paraissait être le plus enthousiaste Hannah et l'anxiété constante dans les traits de son visage et Padma et Parvati, qui ne détournaient leur regard de lui. Dean s'éclaircit la gorge, et désigna le sac d'Hannah du doigt.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, là-dedans ? demanda-t-il dans une tentative de détourner la conversation.

-Des feuilles de graminées, répondit Hannah en essayant de lui rendre son pauvre sourire. Cueillies à la pleine lune. C'est... on a découvert que ça calmait plutôt bien les... crises de... quand, tu sais, ça revient.

-Ah, fit simplement Dean, en hochant la tête, songeant sans le dire qu'il devrait en faire parvenir à Seamus.

-Hannah est devenue vraiment douée, en soins, fit alors Neville, dans l'espoir de dissiper le silence, la tension qui s'était installée, reprenant son ton joyeux.

-Je ne dirais pas ça, Neville, souffla celle-ci avec un sourire modeste, ses joues rougissant un peu.

Dean leur adressa un second sourire – s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait appris, après tout ça, c'était qu'on ne souriait jamais assez.

-Oui, leur dit-il. Seamus me l'a dit.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il se saisissait des plats que proposaient Poudlard, des plats qui lui avaient tant manqué ces derniers mois, et qui étaient à eux seuls une bonne raison pour revenir au château – et une autre raison qui faisait que Dean avait dû passer des heures à convaincre Seamus de ne pas l'y accompagner.

-Comment va Seamus ? demanda alors Parvati.

-Vous ne nous avez pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles, ces deux derniers mois, ajouta Neville. Le dortoir va paraître vide, sans lui, et Ron, et Harry.

-Désolé, Neville, reprit Dean, et il était sincère. Je pensais que... une fois que ce serait fini, tout serait plus facile, vous voyez ? Mais il y a eu toute la paperasse, et Sainte Mangouste, et... vous savez, le mémorial.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Bien sûr, ils savaient. Mieux que n'importe qui, d'ailleurs.

-Peu importe, reprit Dean en secouant sa tête dans l'espoir de chasser les souvenirs qui remontaient. Seamus va bien. On va tous bien, d'ailleurs, non ? Comment ne pas aller bien maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est mort ?

Mais ils ne détournaient pas leur regard de lui.

-Je ne sais pas, Dean, fit enfin Padma, en s'adossant à sa chaise. On a tout de même vécu des choses... difficiles. Ce serait normal qu'on n'aille pas si bien que ça.

-Mais si on est tous ici aujourd'hui, dans la Grande Salle, c'est parce qu'on n'a aucun de problème avec ce qui s'est passé, pas vrai ? reprit Dean.

-C'est sûrement pour ça que Harry et les autres ne reviendront pas cette année, dit alors Parvati.

Et la table tomba silencieuse, et c'est dans ce mutisme général, froid, que se passa le reste du petit-déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Padma se lève.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? souffla Parvati.

-Les cours ne commenceront que dans deux jours, non ? répondit sa sœur. On pourrait peut-être... je ne sais pas. Faire un tour dans le château. Se le réapproprier.

-Je ne pense pas que... commença Parvati.

-C'est une excellente idée, disait déjà Neville, son sourire renaissant sur ses lèvres, en se levant à son tour.

Et, avec moins de confiance, Dean et Parvati se levèrent à leur tour. À présent, la Grande Salle se trouvait plongée dans un silence relatif, la table de Poufsouffle en était la plus silencieuse, la plus triste, celle de Serpentard était presque vide. L'ambiance lui paraissait à présent moins joyeuse que lorsqu'il était entré.

Après tout, c'était à cette table qu'il avait déjeuné tous les matins, pendant six ans, avec Seamus. C'était sur ce sol qu'ils avaient marché, entre ces murs que leur voix avaient ricoché et s'étaient éteintes. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Seamus et lui avaient fini par faire de Poudlard leurendroit, et malgré toutes les choses horribles qui s'y étaient déroulées l'an passé... Dean ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ça allait être de vivre tout ça sans Seamus, maintenant.

Par Merlin, il lui manquait tellement, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Il n'avait même pas voulu revenir à Poudlard, lui, si ça voulait dire laisser Seamus derrière ! McGonagall avait fait paraître très clair que si l'un d'entre eux voulait quitter le château, à n'importe quel moment, ce serait possible. Peut-être que...

D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas l'accueil que lui réserverait son petit-ami s'il revenait à Poudlard après seulement quelques jours.

Et maintenant, Dean s'inquiétait pour Seamus. Encore. Si ça se trouvait, l'appartement avait déjà explosé six fois et... non, il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle l'appartement aurait explosé, c'était Seamus après tout et – bon, d'accord, peut-être bien que le fait que Seamus soit Seamus était une raison suffisante pour que l'appartement explose. Il avait eu de plus en plus de problèmes à gérer sa tendance à faire brûler des choses, ces derniers temps. Mais tant qu'il y avait Terry pour veiller sur lui, en théorie... en théorie, ça devrait aller.

-Il y a un problème ? entendit-il Neville, resté en retrait, susurrer à l'oreille d'Hannah, qui était restée assise à la table de Gryffondor.

Dean s'était immobilisé entre les tables, les attendant, tandis qu'il entendait les sœurs Patil s'éloigner vers les portes de chêne. Hannah était assise, blanche, ses yeux rivés sur Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle simplement, tout bas, comme une confidence. Je ne pense pas que les mettre à l'écart soit une bonne idée, tu sais, Neville. Dans le fond, c'est parce qu'on les a forcé à rester dans leur salle commune qu'ils ne se sont pas battus pendant la bataille.

-Mais s'ils étaient restés avec nous, intervint Dean, se souciant peu d'interrompre une conversation peut-être privée, ils se seraient battus du côté des mangemorts. Le père de Nott en est un. Il a du courage de venir ici.

C'était sûrement plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, plus dur qu'il ne le pensait véritablement. Mais ce n'était pas faux, dans le fond. Même s'ils avaient voulu se battre pour Poudlard... leurs parents avaient été du côté des Mangemorts. Les Mangemorts, ceux qui ont tué tout ces gens, qui ont torturé... qui ont torturé des élèves. C'était de leur faute, tout ça. Dean ne le leur pardonnerait pas si facilement, si ce n'est jamais.

-Quand même, Dean, reprit Hannah en relevant son regard vers le sien. Cette guerre, ils l'ont vécu eux aussi. Ils en ont aussi des séquelles, et si ils ont décidé de revenir au château, c'est bien car au fond d'eux, ils sont de notre côté.

-Ils ont vécu la guerre ? répéta Dean. Excuse-moi, Hannah. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais je ne pense pas que Zabini ou Nott se promènent avec des cicatrices dû à des sortilèges Doloris ou à des retenues avec Ombrage.

Ils restèrent silencieux, à se toiser. Dean comprenait ce qu'Hannah voulait dire. Vraiment. Ou du moins, il essayait. Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre au même niveau la 'souffrance' qu'on prêtait aux Serpentard à celle que devait endurer ses amis, celle qu'il devait endurer ou que devait endurer Seamus.

-Viens, Hannah, marmonna doucement Neville à son oreille. On devrait y aller.

Finalement, Hannah accepta le bras de Neville pour se relever, et se saisit de son sac ils quittèrent enfin la Grande Salle.

Au final, ce fut une journée étrange. À vrai dire, les seuls jours que Dean avait connu où il n'avait pas cours, c'était les week-ends, et les quelques vacances seulement qu'il avait passé au château. Mais encore, c'était un endroit vivant, avec des dizaines d'élèves dans chaque couloir, dans le parc. Poudlard, après la bataille, c'était... C'était creux, dénué de toutes couleurs, dénué de l'énergie que Dean lui avait connu.

Le dortoir de Gryffondor était exactement comme il s'en était souvenu les tentures rouges et jaunes des murs, aux reflets sombres, éclairées faiblement par le pâle faisceau lunaire. Les solides poutres de bois, de parts et d'autres des lits, se dressaient comme des masses noires, se découpant des ombres grisâtres des murs de pierre, tandis qu'au centre de la salle, au centre de tous ses lits, un feu rougeoyait parmi les grilles de fer du poêle, qui projetait ses lueurs pourpres sur les malles de bois, au pied de leur lit.

C'était sûrement ce qui lui était le plus douloureux retrouver toutes ces couleurs, tous ces endroits, mais destitués de la présence de ses amis, des éclats de leur voix. Les lits de Ron, Harry et Seamus étaient faits, ridiculement vides ils le resteraient sûrement toute l'année, puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne reviendrait à Poudlard. Il ne les avait pas vraiment vu, Ron et Harry c'était normal, sûrement. Il leur faudrait du temps. Mais Dean les manquait terriblement, tout comme il manquait Hermione, et Terry, et Seamus. Par Merlin. Seamus lui manquait chaque infime seconde qui passait un milliard de fois plus que la précédente.

-Tu sais, émergea la voix de Neville de l'obscurité. Ça va être une année difficile. Mais tout se passera bien on sera tous ensemble. On s'entre-aidera, comme on l'a toujours fait. Comme on s'entre-aidait à l'A.D., comme on s'entre-aidait les années passées.

-Merci, Neville, lui répondit Dean, en écartant lentement les rideaux de son lit, s'attardant sur la manière dont ils se rabattaient, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Mais ça ne sera jamais aussi difficile que l'année qui vient de passer. Si j'ai survécu à celle-là... je survivrais bien à ce qui vient.

Dans le noir, les lueurs rougeâtres du feu n'éclairant que faiblement son visage, creusant encore plus et noircissant les cicatrices qui craquelaient son visage, Neville esquissa ses lèvres en un sourire un sourire amical, un sourire rassurant.

-Tu sais, dit-il alors, sur un air avisé. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon de comparer les difficultés qu'on va rencontrer à celles qu'on a déjà affronté l'an dernier – ou les années d'avant. C'est plutôt... contre-productif, tu vois ?

Dean s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, lui rendant son sourire.

-Je sais, fit-il. Ne t'en fais pas, Nev'. J'ai la situation bien en main.

-Je veux juste dire que ce n'est pas un concours, tu vois ? insista ce dernier.

-Je sais, Neville, coupa Dean. Et ne t'en fais pas. J'ai le contrôle de la situation.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, juste devant leur lit respectif, ridiculement séparés par ces autres lits vides, et il faisait noir les rayons pâles, bleutés de la lune affrontant les lueurs pourpres des flammes du poêle dans cette obscurité et ce champs de masses sombres. Ils étaient face à face, Dean nettement plus grand que lui c'était vrai. Dean en était persuadé : il contrôlait ce qui se passait. Et tout allait bien. Enfin, il devait s'estimer heureux. Lui, il n'avait perdu personne – personne de proche – et, merci Dieu, il n'avait pas perdu Seamus. Lui, il ne faisait pas tous ces cauchemars, il ne finissait pas un soir sur deux à Sainte Mangouste. Donc oui. Tout allait bien pour lui.

Il en était persuadé.

-Très bien, céda alors Neville. Je veux simplement que l'on soit tous heureux. Pour une fois.

-Je comprends, fit simplement Dean en retour, en se glissant dans son lit.

Il tira les rideaux, et le dortoir resta plongé dans ce silence glacial, ce silence ardent. C'était classique de Neville classique de ce que Neville avait grandi pour devenir au fil des années qu'ils avaient partagé dans ce même dortoir. Et ça faisait sourire Dean, un petit peu, car jamais il n'aurait imaginé, si on lui avait dit, six ans plus tôt, que le petit garçon faiblard qu'était Neville Londubat allait devenir ce Neville ce survivant de la guerre, et même chef d'un mouvement de rébellion ce sorcier accompli et reconnu par le Ministère lui-même – encore plus que tous les autres qui avaient combattu ce jour-là de mai.

-Au faite, Neville, ajouta Dean une dernière fois. Je suis heureux que tu sois là pour rendre cette année plus tolérable.

Il y eut un silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une réponse n'émerge de l'autre bout du dortoir :

-C'est normal, Dean.

Et maintenant, le sommeil qu'il luttait à gagner le difficile sommeil qui l'avait quitté il y a un an de ça, lorsque sa fuite avait commencé. Enfin, au moins, ce sommeil n'était pas ponctué de cauchemars. Il était juste... difficile à gagner. Il fit le tour de ses inquiétudes des plus moindres aux plus grosses (dont la principale restait : est-ce que Seamus allait bien ?) et puis il repensa à Seamus, à Harry, et Ron, et à Seamus. À Hermione, à Terry, à Seamus, à tous les autres de son année qui n'était pas revenu.

Allongé sous ses draps, les rayons de la lune qui passaient par les carreaux de la fenêtre, et par les rideaux de son lit, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, venaient éclairer les alentours. Son regard passa brièvement sur les lettres, les petites cicatrices blanches qui n'avaient jamais vraiment cicatrisé. « Je ne dois pas perturber l'ordre. »

Et il rit, en silence, oubliant pendant l'espace de quelques secondes les angoisses qui l'assaillaient, les pensées qui l'assiégeaient.

* * *

_Donc c__'est une fanfiction que j'écris depuis un long moment déjà, qui a pour le moment douze chapitres et qui compte bien en avoir vingt-et-un. Beaucoup de choses différentes y sont abordées (par là je veux dire, plus que dans mes autres fanfictions) et il y a également beaucoup de couples différents. Vous n'allez peut-être pas en aimer certains. Elle manque peut-être d'unité et il y a peut-être des fautes d'orthographe mais je pense que je m'en sors plutôt bien (mais je n'en ai aucune idée à moins que vous me donniez votre avis). Il y a en soit peu d'entraves au canon (même si je ne suis pas si fan du canon)._

_Il y aura sûrement des fautes d'accord/orthographe/autre, je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas relue; je ne pense pas qu'elles seront dérangeantes à la lecture._

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre opinion, qu'elle soit positive, négative ou mitigée. Voire même ne donnez pas d'opinion, un simple commentaire me fera plaisir :)_


End file.
